Night Life
by allyclearwater94
Summary: The Volturi have left.. for now and the pack is trying to move on with their lives. But when a league of vampire hunters threaten the Cullens wil Jacob and Renesmee be pulled apart forever? or will love find a way? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys :) this is my first story and I really hope you like it.. btw i'm not SM (oh how i wish i was though!!)**

Whenever Wherever, we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear – Shakira, Whenever Wherever

Jacob's POV

The morning after the Volturi had been here was one of celebration. I don't remember getting much sleep. It was all a blur of howling, bonfires and laughter. We Quileute's sure knew how to party and I guess we showed that after our little show down. I really think we scared the Vamps by the sheer number of us. It was amazing to feel like you had made a difference for someone else. Knowing you had changed their life (or existence – whatever those vamps do) for the better, and it was even better knowing that I had saved the life of my only reason for living; Nessie. I don't know what I would have done with myself if it wasn't for her. She made everything alright after losing Bella for the final time. Don't get me wrong I still loved Bella, but now it was the right kind of love. A love she could give back to me, the love of a friend.

I found that I was walking back to the Cullens and before I knew it I was standing in their kitchen facing them all except Nessie; who was still asleep. After hugging the women (yes even Blondie – I think we were still riding on some weird high from the day before) and shaking hands with the men, I took a seat at the bench with Bella on my right and Alice on my left.

"Good morning Jacob. Did you have a pleasant night? We could almost hear your celebrations from the house" Carlisle laughed

Everyone joined in "Yeah, it was great"

"We wanted to say on behalf of the Cullen family, thank you for the support your packs have shown us throughout this whole ordeal and we hope that this alliance holds strong even though the Volturi are no longer a threat to us or your people"

"Of course, you watch our backs we watch yours. You vamps are alright… when you get past the smell" I smiled

"You mutts aren't too bad yourself" Jasper joked "You can certainly hold your own in a fight"

The laughter came again. It felt good to laugh; not having done it for a while. Bella started to get up and answering the unspoken questions in my eyes said "Yes Jacob, you may come with me to get Renesmee"

I jumped up and followed her out the door. As I caught up with Bella I could faintly here Esme sighing "He's like a love struck puppy"

And for once I didn't mind the dog jokes.

* * *

"Nessie put that down!" I said as she picked up a rather large tree branch. It looked heavy and a girl of her size shouldn't be able to lift that much weight; but I guess that's what having vampire strength does to you. It's been about a month since the Volturi were here and we were starting to get on with our lives. My pack had grown in that time and we now consisted of Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and I. Life had finally started to turn out normal and I was spending my day with my Nessie. She looked about 4 now and she was beautiful. Her bronze coloured ringlet's fell to the middle of her back and she came up to about the height of my knee. She turned to give me a playful smile and she dropped the branch with a thud. I ran towards her and scooped her up in my arms. I spun her around and had the pleasure of hearing her laugh.

As I put her down she looked up to me and motioned for me to bend down. "Jacob" she whispered. "Yeah Ness" I replied. She looked down at her feet and started to play with the frills on her dress. I started to get worried now; "you alright?" she looked up into my eyes and just nodded. "Honey what's wrong?" she sighed and shook her head, I was really starting to panic when all of a sudden she reached out for my arm, "Tag! Your it!" she squealed. She started bolting away from me, a little faster than the average human, but I didn't care. I was just relieved that she was okay. Boy was she a good actress! It must be a Cullen thing.

We ran until we made it back to the Rabbit. She stopped in front of the passenger side and waited for me to unlock the door. When I had successfully gotten my keys out of my jeans pocket I opened the door up for her and buckled the child restraint. She shot a glare in my direction and I knew it was because she hated the booster chair she was made to sit in; I don't care if she's half vampire, I wasn't taking any chances with my Nessie, "I know Ness, I know. But it'll keep you safe." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me as her reply and I just chuckled to myself as I got into the driver's seat. "Don't give me that look" I laughed, "If the police pulled us over I would get in trouble. You wouldn't want them to take me away would you?" she looked directly at me then and her face became confused, "Grandpa Charlie would never take my Jacob away from me" she said quietly. I turned onto the highway headed towards the Cullen's. Sighing I looked back over to her "He would if I was putting you in danger. So can you be a good girl and wear your belt whenever you get in a car?" she nodded her head her curls coming loose from her ponytail. She smiled at me then and I smiled back.

As we pulled into the drive I noticed Seth's beat up blue truck. I smiled and noticed Nessie did too; everyone loved having Seth around. When I cut the engine I saw that Nessie was already being pulled out of the car by Bella. Edward stood waiting until he too pulled her in for a tight hug. Sighing I closed my door and walked into the house; couldn't they trust me? I mean I know everyone loved Nessie, but when they did stuff like that it made me think they didn't really believe I could protect her well enough, "You know that's not true Jacob, she means everything to us and we're just glad when we have her right here" Edward said answering my thoughts, "Sure, sure" I said as I walked into the Cullen's kitchen. I turned the corner and saw the back of Seth as he sat on a stool and watched as Esme made him something to eat, "Hello Jacob, did you enjoy your day with Renesmee?" she smiled. "Yeah I did actually, we just went and played at the park" I smiled to, thinking how much my life had changed because of one little girl. "How come you don't take me to the park?" Seth pouted, "Sorry man, sign said 'no dogs allowed'" I snickered. Seth cracked a smile and smacked me on the back as I sat on the stool beside him.

Rosalie walked in then, "I thought I could smell something foul" she said scrunching up her perfect nose, I turned and plastered a look of faux horror, "Rosalie" I said with a breath, "that is no way to talk about Esme's cooking". I dodged the bowl that was flung at my head and used Seth as a shield. "No way man, you're on your own" he said as he jumped off the stool and went to help Esme serve up lunch. Laughing I went and put an arm around the psycho's shoulder's, "Naw I love you too Blondie" she flung my arm off and stalked out leaving the broken china splattered all over the floor. When I had picked up all the pieces I dropped them into the bin and then took my plate off Esme, gave her a light peck on the cheek and eagerly started to dig in. Even though she didn't eat any of it, Esme always made the best food. Today she had made lasagne, and it was a silent affair as Seth and I attacked the pasta. I almost licked the plate clean, but I thought Blondie would only pay me out for acting more like a dog.

Seth turned to look at me as we finished washing the dishes, "So man I was thinking of having a bonfire this weekend, with everyone so the elders can tell the ancient stories again" he said and I could tell that this was not a random comment he was making. He had obviously been thinking a lot about it. I shrugged, "Sounds good, Nessie always loves going to La Push" Seth smiled and I think I knew why; the conversation always steered back to Nessie when I was a part of it. "Yeah and she can meet Cassy" I looked at him then and saw he was staring straight ahead, "Who's Cassy?" I asked. Seth got up and walked over to the table and took a seat, "She's my imprint."

I walked over to him and took a seat next him "Why was that so hard to say?" he sighed and looked at me "you're the first person I've told and I'll need your help with telling her about us" he gestured back and forth between us as he said the last part. There was more I could tell, I waited for him to elaborate. Silence. Then I understood, "You said that I was the first person you told, does that mean Leah doesn't know?" Seth had gone completely rigid and I think I knew the answer. "You haven't told her?" Everyone knew about Leah's feelings towards imprinting. Ever since Sam had imprinted on Emily and left Leah heartbroken, she had longed to be free from his pack. When she came to my pack she had loved the freedom, but she still harboured the hurt and the pain that had come from loving Sam. I was brought back to reality by Seth saying "I know man, it's going to be rough. But I was kinda hoping that you could help me out with this one as well" I just stared at him, "You wouldn't have to do much just back me up in case she goes all crazy she-wolf on me." He finished with a nervous laugh. Sighing I said "Sure man I'll help you. After all what are Alpha's for?"

* * *

"I want my Jacob!" Nessie screamed. I was just about to get into my car when I heard her desperate outburst. In a matter of seconds I was back in the Cullen's living room and standing before and screaming Nessie and a tried looking Bella and Edward; well as tired as a vampire can look. Edward turned to look at me then and said with an exasperated tone "You can go home Jacob, Nessie is just tired." _Doesn't sound like nothing_ I thought. Sighing Edward took her up in his arms, but she just screamed louder saying "I want my Jacob!" Finally giving up, Edward passed her over to me. Sitting her on my lap she rested her head against me. She was quite almost instantly and when I looked up I saw that both Edward and Bella looked at me with sad eyes. It must be hard to share your daughter with so many people. Everyone wanted their time with Nessie and I can see how annoying that would be for her parents. When she was finally asleep I stood up and went to carry her upstairs but was stopped by a pair of cold hands.

''We've got her Jake. We're going over to the cottage tonight'' Bella whispered. I nodded and tried not to wake her up as I moved her over to Bella. You would think that going from one extreme to another would be enough to wake anybody up, but I guess being passed around from vampire to werewolf your whole life has made her used to that sort of thing. ''Thank you Jake'' she nodded and then turned to give Edward a kiss before heading out the back doors.

''Well I'm off'' I said and gave Edward a wave before turning to leave.

''Goodbye Jacob, we'll see you tomorrow''

* * *

**So what did you think? hope you liked it! i've got 2 more chapters coming so please read and review so i know whether to keep writing or not.. **

**Love Ally xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again :) well heres chapter 2 for you.. i know the story is a bit slow at the moment but give it time and it will be worth the read! so please review

**thanks guys xoxoxo**

* * *

Step from the road to the sea to the sky – Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Snow

_Come on man is that the fastest you can go?_ Quil teased as we raced towards Alaska.

The wind whipped at my fur and I stretched my legs as long as they could go. I let my head fall back and I let out a howl of pure enjoyment and before long I had over-taken Quil and was speeding as fast as I could remember. It felt good to run without restrictions and we were all making the most of it.

I had made a habit of phasing at least once a day so that I wouldn't age and could be with Nessie forever. That's if she chose me. I hadn't told her about the imprinting for that reason. She could make her own decisions without being influenced by what she thinks has to happen. I stopped my worries about the future with a jolt remembering that my mind was open for all my pack to see.

_Hey it's okay man; I think the same things about Claire. You're just lucky that Nessie grows up so fast; you won't spend so much time wondering._ He said with note of compassion in his voice.

I wasn't convinced. Nessie was just as stubborn as Bella when she wanted to be and she was as ndependent as Edward. It made her pretty unpredictable, and I don't know how I would handle that kind of rejection from my reason for being.

I really needed to think; by myself. I loved having a pack to back me up but sometimes a guy just needed to be alone. I suggested that we turn around, so that we could set up for the bonfire. Their only response was to slow down to a walk as they turned and headed back towards La Push.

The mood had changed so suddenly and I almost felt bad about cutting our run short. Almost.

* * *

I was cutting firewood in my shed and thinking about what Quil had said. Was it better that Nessie grew up so fast? Or would it mean that my time with her would be cut short? I mean we were best friends and she loved having me around, but what if that changed? What if she found someone better than me when she was old enough, would I be able to watch another man make her happy? Protect her? Have a family with her? I stopped my thoughts there, it was no use getting myself worked up about things that might not even happen.

So deep in my thoughts that I was I didn't realize that I wasn't alone anymore. Edward walked into my cluttered little paradise carrying a laughing Nessie. All at once the world was brighter and my fear recoiled with a snap. How could I have ever doubted myself or Nessie? I knew my answer; I was lucky to have her in my life and even if she didn't chose me, I would take her any way she wanted me to.

''Hey you, about time you got here'' I said standing up and walking over to meet them halfway. They were still laughing and hearing Nessie laugh made me chuckle along with them. ''What's so funny?'' I asked.

Edward set her down and she ran over to give me a hug. She tucked her head in the crook of my neck as Edwrd answered, ''we ran here and met Billy outside. He's always good for a laugh'' he said as Nessie nodded her head.

''Alrighty then, come on you the others are already at the beach'' I said as I walked out of my shed and towards the road.

''Look after her Jacob'' Edward said as I buckled Nessie up.

''You know I will'' and with that he was gone.

* * *

"Hey man" I said as we approached the beach, I could see everyone and Embry had just walked up to me to give a high five and Nessie a hug. She latched onto him and they walked over to say hi to Emily; who was serving up plates of food. It looked like the bonfire was in full swing and I walked over to Leah who was standing rather close to a guy I hadn't met before. They jumped apart as I approached.

"Hey Leah"

"Hey Jacob. Have you met Dan?"

"Uh no I haven't. Hey man I'm Jacob" I said shaking his head.

He looked scared out of his with and I couldn't suppress the smirk that spread across my face.

"Jacob is an old family friend of ours" Leah said obviously sensing his discomfort.

He still hadn't said a word, but just stared at me with wide eyes.

"And what exactly what are you to Leah?" I asked trying to sound like the concerned older brother

"Well s-she is m-my umm" was all he managed to choke out.

"We met a couple of days ago at the mall. We've been going out ever since" Leah said saving her poor excuse for a boyfriend.

I'd had my fun and I'd watched him suffer, so I let him off the hook by saying "Oh well then, all the best to the both of you." I smiled at them both and just walked away. I could feel Leah's glare on the back of my neck, but it only made me smile wider.

I walked over towards Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. I was still smiling like crazy which cause Seth to ask what was so funny.

"I just met your sister's tool of a boyfriend. Seriously what is wrong with that guy?"

"I have no idea man. He only just moved here and no one knows where from. He's like super creepy, I have no idea what Leah sees in him" he said with anger coloring his tone.

Nessie walked over to me then and grabbed onto my leg. Everyone said hi to her and I picked her up into my arms.

When I had gotten Nessie and myself a drink (both non-alcoholic) I took a seat on a log with Nessie sitting on my lap. A kind of reverent hush had fallen over the group and my dad started to talk of our ancestors and the 'cold ones'. No matter how many times I heard these stories they always gave me goose bumps. Even more so now that I know they're true. I looked around at mine and Sam's packs and I thought the pride would overwhelm me. Nessie turned to look at me; her chubby cheeks turning up to match my good mood and I felt content to just sit back and let my father's word mush together and wash over me.

When the story turned to that of the Third wife I stiffened. It bought back memories of the cold, smoke and blood. The fire wasn't helping, it only intensified the memories more. Even though I didn't love Bella like that anymore I still winced at the thought of her in danger. Nessie must have sensed my distress and turned to wrap her arms around my neck. She stayed like that and I felt her going limp in my arms.

When Billy paused I decided that it was time to go home. I rose and left the circle as quietly as possible so as to not disturb the story telling. No-one so much as looked at me and I knew that everyone was as entranced as I was. I stood for a while and sought my father's eyes. His voice didn't waver but his eyes registered my leaving. Taking that as my leave I headed back to the Rabbit.

* * *

It was established that when Nessie came to La Push with me until late at night she was allowed to sleep at my place. Ness had come up the rule and I had helped to plead her case to Edward and Bella. Surprisingly they had agreed saying that they could have the night to better enjoy each other's company. It was none of my business what they did and I was just glad they had agreed giving me more time to spend with Nessie before she could leave me forever. STOP. I couldn't let my thoughts travel there again. I pushed them back and opened the door of my house.

If it wasn't for my wolf sight I would have tripped and stumbled over the many bags and clothes that had been thrown all over the floors. I was instantly in battle mode. I let instinct take over and sniffed the air for the intruder.

It wasn't a vampire or wolf. It was human. I almost felt sorry for the burglar that had chosen to rob a werewolf. But I stopped dead in my tracks when the scent was familiar to me. I couldn't place it but it reminded me of my mum and the house before she died.

"Hello… who's there?" I said. Maybe not the best idea to alert the robber of my presence but I was like a man possessed. My feet moved forward but my mind was screaming for a retreat. The pain shot through my chest as the memories came flooding back. But this was no memory.

"Jacob?" a soft voice called.

I turned into Dad's room and saw my Mother sitting on the bed. I was stunned into silence, I almost dropped Nessie. "Mom?"

"Mom?" she said. "Jacob, it's me Rebecca"

Shaking my head I got a good look at the woman now standing in-front of me. The spell was broken and I could see my sister.

"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing Mom's clothes?" I said after a sufficiently awkward few seconds.

"Some welcome for a sister you haven't seen in years." She scoffed.

I didn't move and when she saw me hesitate she sighed and continued "I got divorced. He was cheating on me and I was getting homesick. It was a last minute thing and I didn't have enough time to pack. I really just grabbed my wallet and passport then left. Dad kept some of Mom's clothes here and I thought I could wear them until I could get some things of my own."

Regaining some self composure I said "What happened to the house? It looks like a bomb hit it."

"I had a moment. I was very emotional when I got here, and I guess seeing this place after all these years just awakened something inside me."

I made a face at her and muttered "women" and she flung a pillow at me.

"Hey watch it! I've got a child here" I said as I dodged the pillow.

"Is she yours?"

"What?! No!"

"Well I don't know! You seem very protective of her and I haven't seen you in years!"

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Please Jacob; I don't want to do this right now"

"Well when is a good enough time for you? Huh? Do you know how much strain you put on this family when you left? Do you know what it did to Billy, what it did to me?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I truly am sorry"

I began to shake and I was about to lose all my self-control. It was almost as bad as when I was a new werewolf. The only thing keeping me from exploding was the little girl in my arms. I tightened my grip on her as if she was my last connection to reality, the sudden change in pressure must have woken her because she had began to mumble something along the lines of "are we home my Jacob?"

"Shhh go back to sleep baby" I cooed

"She's adorable" Rebecca gushed

"Yeah she is" I smiled down at Nessie as she snuggled closer to my chest. Her breathing became slow and even, and I knew she was asleep again.

"So, what now?" I asked

"Pardon?"

"Well what are you going to do now you're here?"

"I was thinking of just staying in my old room for a while 'til I can figure this all out. Do you think Dad would mind?"

"I don't think so, but you'd be sharing it with Rachel again"

"Rachel's here?"

"Yeah she has been for a while"

"She didn't say anything to me"

"Well you kind of never talked to any of us at all"

"Jacob, please"

"Fine but we will talk about this eventually. You can't just turn up here and all is forgiven, we'll have to work it out"

"Speaking of working out, what happened to you Jake? Your huge!" she said lightening the mood again. "I don't think I can call you my little brother anymore" she smiled.

"What can I say? It's all for the ladies" I smiled back

"Is there a special lady in your life? I mean how old are you now 17, 18? It's about time to try and find someone to settle down with."

"Are you calling me old? I think you're the one who's old, I mean you've been married and now divorced. How old are you now 40?" I teased

"Ha ha very funny, no I'm like 23" she said as she nudged me in the stomach. As she did it let out a small grumble and she laughed.

"Come on you I'll make you something to eat" and she got up and walked out towards the kitchen.

I went to my room first to put Nessie to bed and then made my way out to the smell of boiling pasta.

* * *

"Mmm smells good Recca"

"No one's called me that in a long time" she turned to look at me and whispered

"Well it was the nickname I gave to you when I was about 2. Actually I think I only called you that because I couldn't say Rebecca" I laughed

"Still it's nice to hear it again after so long"

I walked over to give her a hug and then found I didn't want to let go. It finally set in that my sister was home after so long and for once I felt the small gap in my chest closing.

Our little moment ended abruptly when the stove started to hiss. We pulled away and looked over to see the water spilling over the edges of the pot and onto the flame.

I walked over and turned down the heat and was about to drain the spaghetti when Rebecca stopped me "It's okay Jake I'll do it"

"No it's fine" I said trying to walk around her to find an oven mitt so I wouldn't burn my hand.

I picked it up and then turned around to see her holding her hand out as if to say 'hand it over'.

I just shook my head and turned back to the pot, as I picked it up I saw her coming towards me saying "Jake let me do it, I want to"

"It's just spaghetti"

"I know but I miss cooking for you"

At this my hand slipped spilling noodles and hot water all over me. I yelped out and started to jump around. I then knocked a knife off the counter and it lodged into my foot. The whole time Recca was telling me to calm down and run it under cold water. But when she saw the knife in my foot I think she almost fainted. I stopped jumping and sat down on the floor. I lifted my foot higher than my body to help stop the blood flow and I attempted to pull it out.

I winced a bit as I did but then when it was out I could see that it hadn't been in too deep. The blood had already stopped and it was beginning to scab over. Before long it was nothing more than an angry looking pink line.

I looked up at Recca and saw her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I gave her a sheepish grin and a small shrug of the shoulders as if to say 'Sorry'.

"Recca" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

She looked up at me but kept the same expression on her face.

She was finally able to splutter out a few syllables that sounded like "you.. knife.. foot.. gone"

I couldn't help but laugh and when I did I think it broke her out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes snapped back to mine and they began to glare at me.

"Jacob William Black" she said using my full name. It made me laugh harder at how serious she was trying to be, "Stop laughing and tell me why I am not taking you to the hospital for stitches!"

"You sound just like Bella when she saw it"

"So this has happens to you a lot does it? Getting stabbed in the foot, is that why you healed so fast?" she said anger flooding her tone

"Nope with Bella I sliced my hand. Totally different" I grinned

"Bella Swan? Has she moved back here?"

"Yeah she's been here for a couple of years now. Actually she's married to Edward Cullen and they have a daughter Renesmee. That's who I was holding before"

"So you two are still close huh? I mean it sounds like you know her pretty well now if you're hanging out and babysitting her daughter"

"Yeah we are. We're great friends" I said thinking about all that had come to pass between Bella and me. I loved her the right way now and for that I was truly grateful. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen Nessie. I shuddered at the thought and the movement caused Recca to look back at me.

"You still haven't answered my question about how your foot is fine now"

"I think it's a story for another time. It's getting late and I would imagine you're tired after all that travelling"

"Fine" she sighed, "But we're going to discuss this in the morning. Night Jake"

"Night Recca"

That night I slept soundly content with the fact that my family was rebuilding itself.

* * *

**That's it for now :) i kow it's all just about family drama now but the juicy stuff is coming up!! keep reading and reviewing please!**

**love always ally xoxoxoxox**


End file.
